The present invention relates to expression and assembly of foreign multimeric proteinsxe2x80x94e.g., antibodiesxe2x80x94in plants, as well as to transgenic plants that express such proteins.
It is known that polypeptides can be expressed in a wide variety of cellular hosts. A wide variety of structural genes have been isolated from mammals and viruses, joined to transcriptional and translational initiation and termination regulatory signals from a source other than the structural gene, and introduced into hosts into which these regulatory signals are functional.
For economic reasons, it would be desirable to utilize genetically engineered unicellular microorganisms to produce a wide variety of polypeptides. However, because of the inherent differences in the nature of unicellular organisms on one hand and mammalian cells on the other, the folding and processing of polypeptides in unicellular microorganisms appears to be quite different from the folding and processing that is effected in mammalian cells. As a result, mammalian polypeptides derived from unicellular microorganisms are not always properly folded or processed to provide the desired degree of biological or physiological activity in the obtained polypeptide.
To that end attempts have been made, with varying degrees of success, to express mammalian polypeptides in plants. One particularly important polypeptide is secretory immunoglobulin A.
Secretory immunoglobulin A (SIgA) is the most abundant form of immunoglobulin (Ig) in mucosal secretions, where it forms part of the first line of defense against infectious agents. The molecule exists mainly in the 11S dimeric form, in which two monomeric IgA antibody units are associated with the small polypeptide joining (J) chain and with a fourth polypeptide, secretory component (SC). The ability to produce monoclonal SIgA would be of substantial value, but the synthesis is complicated because it requires plasma cells secreting dimeric IgA (dIga) as well as epithelial cells expressing the polymeric Ig receptor (pIgR). Normally, pIgR on the epithelial basolateral surface binds dIgA, initiating a process of endocytosis, transcytosis, phosphorylation, proteolysis, and ultimate release of the SIgA complex at the apical surface into the secretion (Mostov, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 12: 63 (1994)). Thus, it is important to focus on the ability of transgenic plants to assemble secretory antibodies.
Secretory IgA is resistant to denaturation caused by harsh environments. This denaturation resistance requires that the complex secretory IgA molecule containing IgA molecules, J chain and secretory component be accurately and efficiently assembled. Until the present invention, assembly and expression of useful amounts of secretory IgA was impractical, due to low yields and due to the inability of the available mammalian systems to express and assemble SigA in a single cell. As disclosed herein, the foregoing problems have now been solved by the present invention.
The expression of a multimeric protein in plant cells requires that the genes coding for the polypeptide chains be present in the same plant cell. Until the advent of the procedures disclosed herein, the probability of actually introducing both genes into the same cell was extremely remote. Assembly of multimeric protein and expression of significant amounts of same has now been made feasible by use of the methods and constructs described herein.
Transgenic plants are emerging as an important system for the expression of many recombinant proteins, especially those intended for therapeutic purposes. One of their major attractions is the potential for protein production on an agricultural scale at an extremely competitive cost, but there are also many other advantages. Most plant transformation techniques result in the stable integration of the foreign DNA into the plant genome, so genetic recombination by crossing of transgenic plants is a simple method for introducing new genes and accumulating multiple genes into plants. Furthermore, the processing and assembly of recombinant proteins in plants may also complement that in mammalian cells, which may be an advantage over the more commonly used microbial expression systems.
One of the most useful aspects of using a recombinant expression system for antibody production is the ease with which the antibody can be tailored by molecular engineering. This allows the production of antibody fragments and single-chain molecules, as well as the manipulation of full-length antibodies. For example, a side range of functional recombinant-antibody fragments, such as Fab, Fv, single-chain and single-domain antibodies, may be generated. In addition, the ability of plant cells to produce full-length antibodies can be exploited for the production of antibody molecules with altered Fc-mediated properties. This is facilitated by the domain structure of immunoglobulin chains, which allows individual domains to be xe2x80x9ccut and splicedxe2x80x9d at the gene level. For example, the C-terminal domains of an IgG antibody heavy chain have been modified by replacing the Cxcex32 and Cxcex33 domains with Cxcex12 and Cxcex13 domains of an IgA antibody, while maintaining the correct assembly of the functional antibody in plants. These alterations have no effect on antigen binding or specificity, but may modify the protective functions of the antibody that are mediated through the Fc region.
It is also becoming more clear that specially engineered plants may provide an excellent source of various proteins, including therapeutic immunoglobulins, in large quantities and at a relatively low cost. Production of antibodies in plants may be of particular benefit in the area of topical and preventive immunotherapy.
For example, topically applied antibodies can prevent colonization by pathogenic bacteria, as well as modify the resident bacterial flora in a highly specific manner. In the case of dental caries, topically-applied monoclonal antibodies raised against the cell-surface adhesin of Streptococcus mutans prevents the bacteria from becoming established in non-human primates, and also reduces the level of disease (Lehner, et al., Infect. Immun. 50: 796-799 (1985)). In humans, the mAb was shown to confer long-term protection against S. mutans in adults (Ma, et al., Infect. Immun. 50: 3407-14 (1990)).
Thus, methods of providing useful immunoglobulinsxe2x80x94particularly antibodiesxe2x80x94in large quantities and at low cost confer a distinct advantage over other methodologies in current use. In addition, the relative ease with which one may engineer immunoglobulins and other large protein molecules using a recombinant expression system in plants, and the stability of those systems in succeeding generations, make transgenic plants an extremely attractive source of immunotherapeutic molecules.
Therefore, methods of producing active biomolecules with relative ease and in large quantities are now disclosed. In addition, the molecules and compositions produced thereby are disclosed as well.
Thus, in one embodiment, the present invention contemplates a method of generating and assembling secretory antibodies within a single cell, said method comprising: (a) introducing into the genome of a first member of a plant species a first mammalian nucleotide sequence encoding an immunoglobulin heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide including a leader sequence forming a secretion signal, to produce a first transformant; (b) introducing into the genome of a second member of said plant species a second mammalian nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide linker or joining chain, to produce a second transformant; (c) introducing into the genome of a third member of said plant species a third mammalian nucleotide sequence encoding a secretory component, to produce a third transformant; (d) sexually crossing said transformants to generate a progeny population containing all three mammalian sequences; and (e) isolating from said progeny population a transgenic plant species producing a secretory antibody. In one variation of the foregoing method, the nucleotide sequences are introduced via separate vectors. In alternative variations, the immunoglobulin heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide may be an alpha heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide, a single-chain antibody or fragment thereof, or a heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide comprising one or more variable regions.
Thus, in one embodiment, the present invention contemplates a method of generating and assembling secretory antibodies within a single cell, said method comprising: (a) introducing into the genome of a first member of a plant species a first mammalian nucleotide sequence encoding an immunoglobulin heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide including a leader sequence forming a secretion signal, to produce a first transformant; (b) introducing into the genome of a second member of said plant species a second mammalian nucleotide sequence encoding an immunoglobulin light chain portion-containing polypeptide including a leader sequence forming a secretion signal, to produce a second transformant; (c) introducing into the genome of a third member of said plant species a third mammalian nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide linker or joining chain, to produce a third transformant; (d) introducing into the genome of a fourth member of said plant species a fourth mammalian nucleotide sequence encoding a secretory component, to produce a fourth transformant; (e) sexually crossing said transformants to generate a progeny population containing all four mammalian sequences; and (f) isolating from said progeny population a transgenic plant species producing a secretory antibody. In one variation of the foregoing method, the nucleotide sequences are introduced via separate vectors. In alternative variations, the immunoglobulin heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide may be an alpha heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide, a single-chain antibody or fragment thereof, or a heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide comprising one or more variable regions.
The invention further contemplates a method as described above, wherein isolated from said progeny population is a plant species that produces the corresponding Fab fragment. In another variation, a plant species that produces the corresponding Fv fragment is isolated from the progeny population.
The invention also discloses a variety of transgenic plants. In one embodiment, a transgenic plant comprising (a) plant cells that containing nucleotide sequences encoding immunoglobulin heavy- and light-chain polypeptides, a nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide linker or joining chain, and a nucleotide sequence encoding a secretory component; and (b) immunologically active secretory antibodies encoded by said nucleotide sequences is disclosed. In one variation, all four nucleotide sequences are contained within a single cell. In still another variation, each of the nucleotide sequences is included on a separate vector. In other alternative variations, the immunoglobulin heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide may be an alpha heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide, a single-chain antibody or fragment thereof, or a heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide comprising one or more variable regions.
In another embodiment, a transgenic plant of the present invention comprises (a) plant cells that containing nucleotide sequences encoding immunoglobulin heavy-chain polypeptides, a nucleotide sequence encoding a polypeptide linker or joining chain, and a nucleotide sequence encoding a secretory component; and (b) immunologically active secretory antibodies encoded by said nucleotide sequences is disclosed. In one variation, all three nucleotide sequences are contained within a single cell. In still another variation, each of the nucleotide sequences is included on a separate vector. In other alternative variations, the immunoglobulin heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide may be an alpha heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide, a single-chain antibody or fragment thereof, or a heavy chain portion-containing polypeptide comprising one or more variable regions.
In various alternative embodiments, the immunoglobulin molecules comprise Fab fragments or Fv fragments. In still other variations, the plant may be a dicot or a monocot. In one exemplary embodiment, the plant is a tobacco plant.
The invention also discloses methods of passively immunizing a human or animal subject against a preselected ligand, comprising administering to said subject a prophylactic amount of a biologically active immunoglobulin molecule capable of binding a preselected ligand, wherein said molecule is free from detectable sialic acid residues. In one variation, the immunoglobulin molecule is encapsulated in a plant cell. In another variation, the immunoglobulin molecule is administered as part of a composition, which composition further comprises a material having nutritional value. In alternative embodiments, the material having nutritional value is derived from a plant or an animal. In still another variation, the immunoglobulin molecule is administered as part of a composition, which composition further comprises a physiologically inert material.
In all the aforementioned embodiments, the immunoglobulin may be an antibody or an immunologically active derivative or fragment thereof. In one variation, the immunoglobulin is secretory IgA or an immunologically active derivative or fragment thereof.
In all the above-noted embodiments, the preselected ligand is an antigenic molecule. In one variation, the ligand is a pathogen antigen.
Various combinations of the foregoing embodiments are contemplated by the present invention, as are embodiments including other aspects recited in the complete specification, of which this is but a part.